Un Gran Amor
by Poly Morgana R
Summary: Es un fic irreal.... ViktorHermione


Un Gran Amor  
  
Todo empezó cuando fuimos Hogwat para compartir en el Torneo de Tres Magos.  
  
En realidad pensaba que no iba a ser mas que una competencia de habilidades y conocimientos; pero quien pensaría que encofraría a alguien que me robaría el corazón.  
  
Una Gryffindor, de pelo alborotado, ojos castaños muy grandes y una sonrisa encantadora.  
  
Todos los días la seguía a la biblioteca. Cuando se concentraba en su lectura me gustaba más. En ocasiones me miraba y me sonreía nerviosa, y sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba al ver que dirigía una sonrisa hacia mí.  
  
Algo que me hartaba, era que mi "simpático" club de fans llegaba y por el ruido y los chillidos que originaban, y ella se iba muy molesta.  
  
Uno de esos días en que la seguía a la biblioteca, me percaté que no iba sola, sino que con Harry Potter, uno de los campeones de Hogwat y eso se fue haciendo habitual.  
  
Verlos juntos me producían muchísimos celos y me hacia muchas preguntas. ¿Por qué él es tan cercano?, ¿Por qué él puede compartir sus risas?. Esa incógnita permaneció en el aire por mucho tiempo.  
  
Paso la Primera Prueba, tuvimos que prepáranos para un Baile de Navidad.  
  
Pensé que sería el momento indicado para acercarme a ella por fin. Aunque admito que tuve vergüenza. Fue mucho peor que jugar Quidditch delante de miles de personas.  
  
El día en que por fin me decidí a invitarla, estaba sola. Me acerque de apoco para no interrumpirla en lo que hacía.  
  
El estomago lo sentía comprimido, me sudaban las manos y no tenia idea que decir. Cuando por fin estuve cerca de ella pensé en decir le "hola" , pero las palabras no salían de mi boca  
  
-Ho-hola  
  
-Hola- Me dijo sin sacar la mirada de su libro  
  
-¿Que-quería hacerte....hacerte un pre-pregunta?- dije tratando de que mis palabras se entendieran algo  
  
-Claro, dime- dijo dejando al lado sus cosas, pegando sus ojos en los míos  
  
-Ezmiope....  
  
-es Hermione...  
  
-lo siento, bueno....Querriasbeniralbaileconnigo?  
  
-¿Qué?-respondió con su dulce voz  
  
no quería repetirlo, me costaba mucho  
  
-¿Querrías ir al baile con migo?  
  
Se tomo su tiempo y dijo  
  
-Está bien- se sonrojo   
  
-¿En....Serio...enserio?  
  
-sí...  
  
-Entonces nos vemos a la entrada del gran salón, Ezmiope  
  
-OK... practica mi nombre, es Hermione, Her... mio... ne. Nos vemos luego- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas  
  
-No espera... -dije sujetando su mano, creo que en ese momento me hubiera gusta que m e golpeara una Bluddgear  
  
Ella me miró y luego soltó mi mano y me dijo:  
  
-¿que sucede?  
  
Arrepintiéndome de lo que iba a decir, suspire y dije:  
  
-Quería... quería que supieras... que sólo venia... a la biblioteca por... por ti... pero no había tenido el valor para hablarte.  
  
Ella mi miró. Sentí que mi corazón se paraba, y sólo reaccioné cuando sentí sus pasos salir de la biblioteca. Rápidamente, casi corriendo.  
  
Caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y me arrepentí profundamente. Días después me di cuenta de que ella lo valía todos.  
  
así pasaron los días hasta llegar al baile de navidad   
  
Nos encontramos en la entrada del Gran Salón, como habíamos acordado. Cuando la vi con su cabellos liso, unos centímetros mas alta y con una túnica que le quedaba a la perfección, creí que en el mundo no podría ver algo mejor. Si antes parecía un ángel, ahora definitivamente ahora lo era.  
  
Ese baile, que pasamos juntos, conociéndonos, disfrutando y bailando, fue el mejor que todos los que había ido en Dumstrang (N/A: no se como se escribe XD creo que así)Nunca pensé que ella fuera una persona tan interesante. A decir verdad me contó mucho sobre ella y sus amigos, también sobre una discusión que había tendió un pequeño conflicto con uno. Un chico pelirrojo que ubique a la perfección, y para mi lamento por mi culpa. Hermione solo lo definió como "pataletas de niño pequeño".  
  
Desde esa noche nos hicimos muy amigos y cada día que pasaba sentía un cariño que jamás había sentido por nadie, algo demasiado especial que solo a ella podría dar; esta conociendo lo que era el amor. En el fondo de mi ser apreciaba que decírselo, y lo hice para la segunda prueba del torneo que resulto ser salvar a la persona mas especial para ti.  
  
Cuando logre salvarla, luego de ir a atendernos con la enfermera del colegio, se lo dije:  
  
-Ay... Víktor de verdad que no se que decirte-Me respondió avergonzada haciéndolo notar con un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas  
  
-Sé que esto jamás te lo imaginaste, mione, pero no podía contenerlo mas, yo jamás sentí nada igual por nadie  
  
-De... de verdad Víktor no... no sé que decirte  
  
-No hace falta que me digas nada, nada mas necesitaba decírtelo, también quería saber si te gustaría pasar un tiempo de la vacaciones conmigo en Bulgaria  
  
-Eso si Víktor lo tengo que ver con mis padres, luego te contestare, ¿sí?-Yo solamente asentí.  
  
Después de eso el silesio lo invadía todo para nosotros. Esa tranquilidad fue rota cuando Potter, el otro mejor amigo de Hermione, salía del agua por fin con el pelirrojo. Ella salió disparada a verlos. No niego que me sentí un poco celoso al verla con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos al verlo.  
  
El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, desde ese día que no la veía. Un día que rondaba por los alrededores del castillo, vi un grupo de Slytherin sentados en la orilla del lago, uno muchacho rubio y palidísimo se me acercó y me entrego un ejemplar de la revista "corazón de bruja"  
  
-Creo que esto, Krum, te será de mucha utilidad-La tome y vi la fotografía de Potter. Comencé a leer y cuando concluí, se me vinieron una mezcla de sentimientos. Odio, rabia y mucha pena, además de unas ganas inmensas de patearle la cara a Potter (N/A: pobre de mi chiquito =-0 XD)   
  
Una noche que me encontré con él, decidí preguntarle que pasaba con ella. Sentí una tranquilidad completa en mi ser al saber que entre el y mi niña, jmas avía pasado nada, que ese reportaje no era mas que una burda mentira.   
  
El resto del año me sentí mucho más tranquilo, auque solo la veía de lejos y por supuesto en mis sueños y en cada uno de mis pensamientos.  
  
Cuando llego el día de volver a Bulgaria, la vi con sus amigos y fui a hablar con ella. Me hacer que y le dije que si podrías hablar un poco mas a solas y ella me respondió con un "claro".  
  
-Herm, vas a ir a Bulgaria?  
  
-Viktor de verdad no he hablando con mis padres..... tu sabes  
  
-Si, si, si claro que entiendo, no te preocupes- le dije y para sorpresa de ella le tome delicadamente las manos.  
  
Ella paso sus mirada de mis ojos hacia nuestras manos unidas.   
  
Sin separar mis manos de las de ella me acerque y pose mis labios sobre los de ella suavemente. Fue la sensación más bonita que sentía desde mucho tiempo. Ella me respondió el besos y de apoco me dejo entrar a su boca, puso sus manos en mi rostro y yo las coloque en su pequeña cintura. Ella solo se separo y me dijo "creo que lo mejor será volver"  
  
Ese verano fue el mejor de todos, nos hicimos novios y todo desde esos días es casi perfecto (N/A: nada es perfecto en esta vida, muy pocas cosas lo son).  
  
Han pasado 10 años, 4 de esos casados. Ahora la veo jugando en el jardín con nuestro pequeño hijo Josh de 2 años ½. Ella sigue siendo la persona mas hermosa antes mis ojos.  
  
Ella fue mi primer amor, mi unico amor, mi gran amor.  
  
Nota de la autora que por fin vuelve:  
  
Holaaaaaa!!!  
  
Si lo se este fic es muy, muy cursi, pero bueno cuando lo escribí todavía creia que todo era color de rosa. La pareja es muy rara quizás por eso me gusta, aunque la pareja Draquito y Mione sigue liderando.  
  
bueno chiquilines nos veremos en otro fic y recuerden dejarme review plissssss   
  
PMR 


End file.
